The subject matter of this disclosure relates to electrical power distribution and, more particularly, to methods for modeling dynamic cross-phasing in computer-based models of a power distribution network.
Electric utilities deliver power to consumers via a power distribution network (also “an electric grid”). The electric grid includes a centrally-located power generator, e.g., a coal-fired power plant or a hydro-electric turbine, that generates electrical power. The electric grid distributes the electrical power across a network of transmission lines of varying size and capacity. For three-phase alternating current (AC), which is typical of the power the utilities generate for consumer delivery, the topology of the network includes large cables or “multi-phase branches” with three individual wires for each of the phases of the three-phase AC power. These multi-phase branches form the backbone of the electric grid, often carrying electrical power away from the power generator to remote areas where consumers are found. Smaller cables or “single-phase branches” with only one wire carry one phase of the electrical power to the individual consumers or groups of consumers. Transfer of electrical power from the multi-phase branches to the single-phase branches often occurs at a component (e.g., a transformer) in the electric grid.
The electrical utilities monitor operation of the electric grid with sophisticated energy management systems. These systems use a variety of computer-based programs that generate and maintain models of the electric grid. The electric utilities use these models to monitor operation of the power generator and the components of the network to maintain constant and adequate supply of electrical power. These programs also help the electric utilities respond to problems or “fault conditions” that arise on the network from time-to-time. Fault conditions can often disrupt delivery of power to certain areas of the electric grid.
The electric utilities address fault conditions with a variety of tools that direct power from one branch (the “operational branch”) to another branch (the “faulty branch”) on which the fault condition disrupts the flow of electrical power. Collectively, use of these tools to divert electrical power from the one branch to another is often referred to as “dynamic cross-phasing.” One example of dynamic cross-phasing occurs when the electric utilities actuate switches in place within the network to direct electrical power from the operational branch to the faulty branch. In another example, the electric utilities deploy technicians to install a jumper, which in its simplest form is a cable that couples the operational branch to the faulty branch, thereby resuming delivery of electrical power on the faulty branch.
Dynamic cross-phasing may change the phase value of the faulty branch. For example, in one scenario where the faulty branch has only one wire (e.g., a single-phase branch) and the operational branch has three-wires (e.g., a multi-phase branch), the jumper may couple the wire in the faulty branch to a wire in the operational branch that carries phase with a different phase value. Although this configuration of the jumper solves the immediate problem with distribution, the change in the phase value of the faulty branch to the phase value of the corresponding wire in the operational branch often does not propagate back to the models of the energy management system.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.